Myron Reducto
Myron Reducto, Esq. (voiced by Stephen Colbert) is a rival lawyer in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Background Myron Reducto is a small man with green-tinged skin, an attorney at Freezoid, Zarog & Skon, and is one of Harvey's most common courtroom opponents, as well as one of his closest friends. He is based on the mad-scientist character Reducto in Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. Reducto most often serves as a Prosecutor. Personality Reducto is a mean-spirited, vindictive and an extremely paranoid little man constantly shouting, "Back off!". He is highly obsessive compulsive and prone to occasional paranoid and/or conspiracy theorist monologues, particularly about people who are smaller than he is, like Inch High Private Eye or Atom Ant. He is also extremely put off by the idea of anything large, seeking to shrink everything he deems offensively big. To protect himself from potential attacks and interpersonal contact, he carries a shrink gun, which he is constantly stroking and adjusting. Reducto threatens just about everyone with his gun, including attorneys, members of the jury, the judge and occasionally, his mother. He drives a new Mini Cooper, and his political views have been suggested to be Libertarian. Relationships: Most of Reducto's relationships are strangely contradictory. He is close friends with Harvey Birdman, while also being his most common opponent in the court room. His crush on Norlissa is a result of his finding her booty both offensively large and in need of shrinking, yet too perfect to shrink. His most obsessive relationship, with Inch High Private Eye, is especially characterized by this dynamic. At first wanting to destroy the "tiny man," Reducto confesses upon being slapped by Harvey, "I hate him! I love him! I hate him! I love him--''and'' hate him!" Reducto eventually finds reason to form an alliance with Inch upon the arrival of Atom Ant, who is tinnsier than both of them. The entire time, Inch is surprisingly responsive to Reducto's interest in him, despite the lawyer attempting to murder him on so many occasions; Inch comes out of hiding in Harvey's pants when Reducto confesses his love, cordially sips tea while Reducto describes his bizarre plan to destroy Atom Ant, and even agrees to join him in the highly illegal and dangerous endeavor. After Reducto's death, Inch arranges for and personally oversees that Reducto's remains are compacted, per his dying wishes, and creates a funerary wreath that reads "Now Wee Angle, Take Flight." In Harvey Birdman, Attorney General ''his occupation changed to a party decorator, and ends up decorating for Phil Ken Sebben's "Inaugur-peachment" where he claims that "It's all about the little things" in a musical number. But soon gets distracted by Phil's in-proportionately tiny hands hands during the number. Death In the episode ''Babysitter, while running across an intersection after Peanut's party, Reducto is hit by a clown-car and killed. His death was written into the show for Stephen Colbert to be able to start his own show, The Colbert Report. Although his other character, Phil Ken Sebben (also "killed" in the episode) is revealed to be alive in the series finale, The Death of Harvey, Reducto makes no more appearances in the show after Babysitter. Despite his "death" he appears in Harvey Birdman, Attorney General ''as a party decorator for Phil Ken Sebben's "Inaugur-peachment" while Harvey being alive after being killed is explained, Reducto somehow being alive is not. Phrases * "Back off! I've got a shrink gun. Who touched my ankle? Gun! Do you think I don't see? You don't think I feel your eyes like grubby little fingers, little children's fingers on my body? Back off! I will make you teensy." * "Do you want to be shrunk? No one wants to be shrunk, that's the point! It's a shrink gun! Back off!" * "Hmm, I'm scheming. This is my scheming face. First I raise this eyebrow, and then... BACK OFF!" * "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This... animal, here, this ursine fellow - UNCLEAN! - He rejected society and retreated to a cave in the woods to plot his vile, NOD! Nod at what I am saying or I will shoot!" * "AHH!!! I'll make you fun-size!" * "I missed you last night. At the bar. Where you said you were going to meet me. THAT bar. I touched a public phone to call you. AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!!" * "BIRDMAN! That little man... where is he? I must find him. Find him and destroy him! He's so... perfectly miniature. I hate him." * "Don't you know? Every cellular phone, no matter how small. No matter how perfectly tiny and miniature. Every month a new one, smaller and smaller but somehow more powerful, crammed with more amazingly clever but needless features that... I'm sorry, I believe I got offpoint." * "I will shrink you. Yes." * "Don't look at me!" * "Oh, teensy bliss. Goodbye, large world." * "Your Honor, Sheriff Ricochet took a -- DON'T YOU MOVE FROM THAT CHAIR! -- an oath to protect the society. An oath to ensure the public -- YOUR LEGS, STOP MOVING YOUR LEGS! -- safety." * "Now listen. No touching, no adjusting, no schmutzing and most importantly, NO BREAKING! Sit in the middle of this room and DO NOT move from the MIDDLE of this room! Oh, and have fun." * "It's all about the little thing's" Trivia * Stephen Colbert did not return to voice Reducto for the video game. Crispin Freeman takes over for Colbert in the final case, "Two Birds, One Throne". * Reducto is still awaiting FDA Approval on his shrink gun, although he claims it has been patented in Sweden. * Reducto's shrink gun also has an "enlarge" setting, which is curious as he aims to shrink everything possible, although it has its uses such as temporarily shrinking a lunch order to ring it up as a "kids meal", then enlarging it afterwards. * Reducto was a virgin until falling in love with Norlissa, the voluptuous and big-bottomed girlfriend of Black Vulcan. His attraction to her, or better put, his attraction to her "fine booty" caused an enormous conflict within Reducto, as he constantly sought to keep enlarging it while fighting his desire to shrink everything. After a night of sex with Norlissa, their relationship was discovered by Black Vulcan, who although enraged, agreed to a ''ménage à trois via Norlissa's suggestion. Reducto however was unable to handle the idea, and subsequently abandoned his pursuit of her Category:Main Characters